One of a fisherman's most aggravating obstacles is a problem of tangled fishing lines. The problem is even worse when several fishing rods are put together in storage, in which case the tangle of the various lines in a closet, in a trunk of a car or hold of a boat, or in an ice-fisherman's bucket, can make for a fisherman's nightmare.
Various covers have been proposed to protect rods. For example, rod cases, rigid imperforate tubes with end caps, are available; rod socks of opaque cloth or felt are known. In using these, typically the rod is stripped of reel and line, and taken apart, before being inserted into the case or sock for storage. An air shipping rod case, a rigid tube with zippered end pouch, is also known generally to hold a disassembled rod, e.g., a fly rod, even though a reel may be attached to one part of the rod. In each of those covers, visual identification of enclosed tackle is hardly possible; lures or hooks typically must be removed before insertion, and each has its further drawbacks as well, not the least of which is a lack of ease of use under diverse circumstances encountered in fishing, from care and storage of the covered equipment, to transport, to stowage of empty covers, etc.
The art for a long time has lacked and needed a fishing tackle cover which can ameliorate such problems.